Quand on aime un tsundere
by Aya x Chan
Summary: Bien que Midorima malmène Takao avec ses habitudes peu communes, Takao l'aime éperdument. Jamais il ne pourrait passer une journée sans le voir ou bien le parler, mais pourtant après avoir eu une crise de nerf, il a décidé de faire la tête à son Shin-chan. D'habitude cela dure que peu de temps, Midorima le savait bien, mais si cette fois il était sérieux ? Comment réagirait-il ?


**Ohayo mina-san ! Voici donc mon premier One Shot, Yaoi qui plus est - fort heureusement - ! Et c'est bien sûr notre cher petit couple, tout mignon MidoTaka ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, sachant que c'est mon premier Yaoi^^ C'est peut-être un peu le bordel par moment, puisque parfois nous serrons dans la peau de Midorima.**

**Aussi, je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, et j'espère que vous me suivrez ! Car, évidemment, je compte ne pas me limiter seulement à cet O.S !**

**Disclamer : Ils appartiennent *malheureusement pour moiii ! /SBAM/ ok ok j'ai compris... * à notre cher Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Ah oui, sauf la soeur de Kazu-chan, qui... bah j'ai inventé comme ça pour un petit, mini passage^^**

**Rating : Bah... euh... K je suppose. Je suis nul pour ça, donc on va dire que c'est ça, hein.**

Quand on aime un tsudere...

C'est un thyran, un réservé, un orgueilleux qui plus est trop imbu de sa personne. Mais qui peut parfois être doux, même si il ne l'assumait pas. Bref, un tsundere. Mais surtout très superticieux et porte tout son interêt sur le seul et unique : Horoscope Oha-Asa. Midorima Shintaro, le meilleur shooter de la fameuse Génération des Miracles et qui est à présent l'as de Shutoku.

Et pourtant malgrés tout cela, le porteur de l'œil de faucon, Takao Kazunari, l'aimait à son plus grand malheur… ou non ? Il ne s'avait pas si c'était bien ou non mais s'en fichait, il va droit devant lui sans se poser de question ! Il a toujours fonctionné ainsi et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer, surtout quand il s'agit de son Shin-Chan préféré ! Takao, lui, est toujours expressif, une personne très amicale, peu importe la personne, que ce soit un rivale ou bien coéquipier il peut s'en faire un ami sans problème.

C'est cathégorique, ces deux compères sont totallement opposé et pourtant, sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Non, correction, d'après notre cher Midorima, ce serai Takao qui le colle. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce faux ? Ou bien les deux ? Trois question, mais une seule réponse. Quand on y repense, Midorima affirme que Takao le colle, mais le repousse-t-il ? Non, peut être bien qu'il nous cache quelque chose, comme… de l'amour ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout son style.

Quand Takao repensait à tout cela, un air dépressif se dessinait sur son visage. Il a beau espérer ou rêver, c'est sûre, son beau Shin-chan, ne l'aimera jamais. Comme a toujours fait Midorima, il le considerera comme son simple coéquipier et « suiveur ». Ah oui, un élément important, son « conducteur ». Et dire qu'il perdait toujours à pierre-papier-ciseaux, est-ce dû à la malchance ? Ou bien, est-ce à cause de ce stupide objet de la chance du jour soigneuseument apporté par son Shin-chan, qui se révélaient de plus en plus ridicule ? Qui d'ailleurs aujourd'hui est un ours en bois pêchant trois poissons.

Tant de questions sans réponses mais ce qui est sûre c'est que le meneur était la seule personne à bien connaître Midorima, preuve qu'il avait decouvert que c'était un tsundere. Après tout, il passait son temps non stop avec lui ou lorsqu'il se quitaient il l'appelait aussitôt. Cela a été une dure épreuve pour l'as mais s'y était finallement habitué, et s'il savère qu'il n'en pouvait plus, quelques baffes suffiront… pendant disons quelques minutes ! Que voulez-vous, notre Kazunari n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter si facilement, surtout quand il s'agit d'une chose importante, et cette chose était à présent Midorima – Comme si on ne s'y attendait pas. –

Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de reflechir pour lui, comment pouvait-il le faire à un moment pareil ? Pédaler, pédaler, toujours pédaler ! Il ne faisait que ça ! Matin et soir ! Et parfois, entre temps. Comme s'il ne se dépensait pas déjà assez ! La question se posait vraiment, était-il si malchanceux que ça ? Il râla une nouvelle fois, ne s'empêchant pas de lui poser une des ses questions futiles, d'après son compagnon.

**- Shin-chan ! Tu pourrais pas faire un effort rien qu'une fois !**

**- Seulement lorsque tu gagneras au pierre-papier-ciseaux, mais ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver vu le peu de chance que tu as. Dit-il en levant sa canette de shiruko montrant sa supériorité.**

Il lâcha un soupir des plus discrets, mais que méritait-il pour s'être collé cette remorque ? Ah oui, Shin-chan… Le plus important c'était passer du temps avec lui, oui, c'était tout ce qu'il l'importait. Non mais à quoi il pensait ?! Et dire qu'il était si désespéré jusqu'à s'auto-motiver ! C'était clair, comme chaque matin ça commançait bien !

Une fois arrivés à Shutoku, Midorima descendit de la remorque laissant sans adresser aucun regard à un Takao épuisé, complètement avachi sur le vélo. Le brun remarquant que son compagnon partait sans lui, se pleignit d'un ton enfantin plernichant comme si il avait perdu sa maman.

**- Shin-chan ~ ! Attends-moi !**

Rien, aucun signe de réponse, il continuait à marcher... Oh que oui, il avait envie de meutre ! Non seulement Midorima l'obligait à se tranballer chaque jour cette remorque, qui plus est attirait les regards interrogateurs des passants, mais en plus il le laissait là, tel un moins que rien qui servait juste à « conduire » ! Une âme meutrière s'échappait du corps de Kazunari, heureusement que le basket était là pour qu'il puisse se défouller.

Après avoir repris ses forces, il constata qu'il était à nouveau en retard… Tout ça c'était la faute de cette remorque ! Toujours à cause de ça ! Non, correction, c'était à cause de Midorima ! A chaque fois, il le forçait à y aller avec, à chaque fois, il partait signifant un « _j'y vais et démerde toi bien._ ». Après sa séance de maudition – si c'est bien français – il se précipita à ranger cette chose non désirée et alla en cours.

Il s'installa à sa place après plusieurs excuses au professeur, avec une raison valable bien évidemment : Un petit problème de transport – c'était vrai qui plus est. – Bien installé à sa place, c'est-à-dire près de la fenêtre devant son cher, très cher Shin-chan, il put le maudire comme il se devait. Midorima quant à lui et bien un regard passible ainsi qu'une petite reflexion.

**- Tu devrais être plus attentif au cours.**

Il ne l'écouta pas, c'est vrai ! Pourquoi il l'écouterait alors que ce thyran ne l'écoute jamais ! Il remit sa tête dans les bras et se mit à dormir paisiblement jusqu'à se faire réprimender par le professeur à l'aura plus que menacante. Il dût attendre alors la pause déjeuner pour pouvoir régler ses comptes, il comptait bien le faire.

Le midi arriva enfin, Takao n'en pouvais plus des cours, plus précisement des maths. Ah les maths, que dire… Comment pouvez-vous réussir à trouver un résultat avec des lettres et des chiffres ? Ou encore est-ce que ça un sens ? Ceci dit, nous nous éloignons un peu de notre sujet principal. Midorima mangeait tranquillement dans la salle de classe lorsqu'il eu une sensation de manque de quelque chose, ah oui, Takao. Normalement il mange avec lui, racontant de tout et n'importe quoi mais pourtant aujourd'hui il mangeait seul dos à lui. Il comprit vite, il boude – un vrai gamin dirait-on. – Il se dit enfin être tranquille mais pourtant il ne supporta pas plus longtemps ce silence pesant, après tout il s'y était habitué à ce bavard qui ne connaissait pas le mot stop.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Takao ? Dit-il en soupirant et remit bien ses lunettes en place.**

Non, il ne devait pas se retourner. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire si facilement, pas comme à son habitude. Car oui, ça lui arrivait de bouder mais pour peu de temps, trop attaché à son Shin-chan. Il resta concentré sur son plat soigneusement préparé par sa petite sœur agée de 14 ans, soit plus jeune de 2 ans que lui – les details sont important dans la vie – heureusement que la famille existe !

Bizarrement, il avait une sensation étrange comme si quelqu'un le fixait, pour être exact ce n'était pas qu'une simple sensation. Midorima le fixait. Mais merde ! Il ne peut pas bouder tranquille au moins une fois ? ll finit par craquer et se retourna vers Midorima avec nonchalance. Il lui lanca un regard noir signifant un « _tais-toi et laisse moi bouder tranquille_ ».

**- C'est à cause de ce matin ? Demanda Shintaro.**

Il comprit vite. Takao ne dit rien en premier abord, puis se retourna vers sa table et lui lança un bout de papier. Midorima l'ouvrit, curieux de savoir ce que Takao frabiquait depuis tout à l'heure, et vit le mot « tous ». Tous ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ca voulait dire tous les matins ? Peut-être bien…

La sonnerie sonna à nouveau, les cours paraissaient bien longs pour Takao, ce qui ne changea pas beaucoup de son habitude. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci, il réflechissait. Il se posa pleins de questions, qui évidemment portaient toutes sur Midorima, telles que : Et si Shin-chan en a marre de moi ? S'en fiche-t-il de moi ? Est-ce qu'il me considère comme un ami et non un compagnon ? Et bien d'autre encore… Il était assez pensif ces derniers temps à propos de ceci, était-ce une peur de s'eloigner de lui ? Il ne savait pas. Après tout son Shin-chan est imprévisible, enfin sauf pour lui. Il le connaissait par cœur, disant même qu'il est trop prévisible.

Enfin terminé ! Le porteur de l'œil de faucon allait enfin pouvoir se défouller, histoire de se changer les idées ! Quand il sortit de la classe, arrivant au seuil de la porte, il voulut interpeller Midorima, comme à son habitude, mais se souvena qu'il lui faisait la moue. Il lui adressa alors un bref regard et partit en direction du gymnase.

L'entraînement commença, tous remarquèrent la forme envahissante de Takao. Il fit des passes de toutes parts et qui était assez puissantes. Mais une chose les intriguaient, il faisait des passes à tous sauf à Midorima. Pourquoi donc ? Otsubo pensa à une simple ignorance de Takao pour un rien, comme à son habitude. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas mélanger le basket et la vie privée. Il l'interloqua donc, histoir de lui faire des repproches.

**- Je ne veux savoir ni comment ni pourquoi tu l'ignore, mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire de même au basket…**

**- Ne pas mélanger le basket et vie privée. Je sais. Répondit Takao lassé en coupant Otsubo. Mais j'en ai marre de ce type ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! C'est vrai ! Comment vous voulez que je continue à rester avec lui s'il m'ignore et me traite d'idiot à longueur de temps !**

Takao continua à raller pendant de longues minutes, le capitaine allait finir par craquer mais une certaine personne finit enfin par réussir à stopper le meneur.

**- Tu exagères, Takao. Dit passiblement Midorima repositionnant à nouveau ses lunettes, qui le ballon en main, le lança, le faisant rentrer dans le panier.**

Takao se retourna et menaca du regard le vert. Il commença à s'approcher de lui en râlant de plus en plus, Midorima répliqua à son tour. Et c'est ainsi que leur longue dispute commença mais qui se finit par une chute. S'avancant de plus en plus de Shintaro, Kazunari trébucha sur un ballon de basket et tomba. Bizarrement, lors de sa chute il ne sentit rien de dur, au contraire c'était quelque chose de mou. Il ouvrit les yeux un par un, voyant la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il rougit de plus belle. Midorima était là, sous lui, – qui plus est sans lunette – le concerné n'avait pas encore réalisé la situation, se remettant du choc soudain, de toute manière avec sa vue si basse il lui sera difficile de voir le faucon au dessus de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, qui parrut éternel pour Takao. Midorima ouvrant peu à peu les yeux, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, ayant enfin réaliser la situation, malgrés sa vue, quelques couleurs rosés s'affichèrent sur son visage pâle. Takao craqua, Shin-chan est si mignon quand il rougit ! Non, ne pas se laisser distraire. Il se releva immédiatement – et aussi grâce à l'aide des autres joueurs, qui jusque là ne bougèrent aucunement – et partit dans les vestières rapidement, laissant un « Je rentre chez moi ».

L'image de lui et Shin-chan l'un sur l'autre se répétait dans sa tête encore et encore, comme si elle était gravée. Il avait beau tenté de penser à autre chose, elle resta inlassablement dans sa tête. Mais que méritait-il pour tout ça ?

Une fois arrivé chez lui et le véhicule rangé… Le véhicule ? Et voilà ! A force d'être collé à son Shin-chan, c'est à présent automatique de prendre le véhicule en question. Ah… Bon au moins, son partenaire devra se débrouiller pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'avachit brusquement sur son lit, fixant le plafond blanc. Ses pensées étant occupés encore une fois par Shintaro, pourquoi lui… ? Il soupira, ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

Le vent souflait légèrement à travers les rideaux, faisant valser légèrement les cheveux noirs du joueur. Il soufflait fortement, transpirait et bougeais dans tout les sens… Il devait faire un cauchemard ou un rêve bien étrange. Il dormait profondement jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit un objet non identifié en pleine tête, légèrement gêné il tourna sur le côté face à la fenêtre un deuxième objet non identifié un peu plus gros se cogna sur son dos cette fois-ci, il bougea le bras et… le laissa retomber un troisième objet non identifié le cogna à nouveaux, puis une chène d'objet de toute taille se cognait sur lui. Il bougea un sourcil et se leva brusquement du lit – ça c'est un reveil en douceur dirait-on – il se tourna vers la porte et vit la cause de se remut ménage, sa sœur. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs en queue de cheval, un air enfantin sur son visage, des yeux en amande tout comme son frère…

**- Kazu-nii ! Faut se lever maintenant ! Tu vas être en retard sinon ! Dit-elle dedout une main sur la hanche et l'autre avec une cuillère de cuisine.**

Il la regarda avec un regard sonné pendant plusieurs minutes, puis après avoir enfin quitter le regard de sa sœur, il regarda son reveil et guella.

**- QUOIIII ?! 7:00 ?! POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS REVEILLE PLUS TOT ?!**

**- Je l'ai fais ! Mais monsieur ne bougeait pas, j'ai même dû utiliser la force ! Dit-elle finissant dans le vide, pour cause qu'il a foncé vers la douche. Et je fais quoi maintenant, moi ? Haa… Je me demande pourquoi il est si grincheux. Pensa-t-elle à haute voix.**

Il dû se préparer en quatrième vitesse et quitta la maison une tartine dans la bouche. Il alla automatiquement vers la remorque mais se dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin car oui, il décida de continuer à lui faire la tête, ou plutôt l'éviter. Même si à plusieurs reprise, il voulait le pardonner et le recoller à nouveau.

La journée se passa tranquillement… trop tranquillement… Pas de remarques idiotes, pas de « Shin-chan » ici et là, pas de moulin à parole… non rien. Cela devenait presque insupportable pour Midorima. Lui qui avait prit l'habitude de la compagnie de Takao et de tout ce qui allait avec. Il ne le comprenait pas, et c'est ça qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui. Quand il le rencontra, la première chose qu'il se dit de lui c'est que c'est un gars banal, trop prévisible et un **emmerdeur**. Mais pourtant, lui qui est son parfait opposé, était bien la seule et unique personne à se préoccuper de lui. Midorima Shintaro, un gars insociable rencontre un gars sociable et enjoué, Takao Kazunari. Il le savait, Midorima a finit par s'attacher à lui, n'imaginant pas passer ses jours sans lui, même s'il ne l'admettait pas, se mentant à lui-même.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le vert ne faisait plus attention au cours – ce qui est rare, trop rare – il pensait à Kazunari, qui quand à lui dormait. Il l'avait comprit, Kazunari l'ignorait encore. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il l'ignorait autant. 2 Jours… oui c'était un record. Car le plus petit passait son temps qu'à lui parler quand ils se voyaient ou bien au téléphone. Il ne se lassait jamais du vert. Il se demanda la cause de cette soudaine ignorance, remettant tout en question. Il abandonna, ce gars était trop compliqué. Il soupira alors.

La journée se passa normalement, puis l'entrainement comme à son habitude. Takao lui fit des passes normalement, mais sans un regard. Non, Takao ne lui fit aucun regard de la journée. S'il s'attendais à çela.

Bien qu'obligé pour rentrer chez lui, Midorima dû prendre le métro. Le métro… Il avait une horreur de ça, un endroit sale ou des centaines de gens s'entassent, une chaleur pas possible, une mauvaise fréquentation… En effet, il en avait horreur, il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer son dégout. Après une grande inspiration, mettant son objet chance dans son sac, qui par bonheur était une simple balle de tenis – bah oui, ce n'était pas une balle de basket, dommage... enfin pour lui on ne sait pas vraiment – Il prit l'escalier menant au quai de la station de métro.

Il attendait patiemment debout s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait de sa main non-bandée, le monde s'emplifiant de plus en plus, ce qui était de moins en moins supportable. Le transport s'arrêta brusquement ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Midorima et tomba, enfin presque, sur quelqu'un qui le rattrappa tant il pouvait. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Takao Kazunari. « Fichu destin » Pensa les deux en même temps.

Kazunari l'aida à se relever, et laissa une de ces remarques s'échapper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**- Shin-chan, je savais pas que tu m'aimais autant ! Dit-il l'air moqueur.**

**- Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi invisible. Dit-il, suivit d'un soupir, remettant ses lunettes en place.**

Le meneur fut surpris par sa réponse. Cette phrase signifait-elle que sa présence le « manquait » ? Il rougit face à cette pensée, un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage.

« _Oh-oh ~ Se pourait-il que je manque à Shin-chan ?_ » Pensa-t-il.

Une minute. Il avait oublié, il avait oublié le fait qu'il l'ignore. A cette pensée, il se retourna dos à lui, et baissa la tête.

Midorima ne le comprenait vraiment pas. D'un coup il rigole, d'un coup il fait la moue. Ne sachant pourquoi, il sentait un étrange sentiment l'envahir. De la colère ? De la joie ? De… non… il ne savait vraiment pas.

Les stations défilèrent, une par une, lentement. Takao regardait chaque stations défiler, le regard pensif, ce qui est certe plutôt rare. Une chose le perturbait, ou plutôt quelqu'un, il le sentait. Midorima le fixait, et ce pendant tout le trajet.

« _Arrête de me fixer comme ça Shin-chan… ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps… _» Pensa-t-il.

Remarquant que le métro s'était approché de la station de Midorima, il soupira de soulagement, ce supplice allait enfin pouvoir se finir. Mais le destin décida autrement. Il ne comprit rien. Il sentit un poids sur son bras le tirer jusqu'à la sortit de métro. Réagissant enfin, il tourna la tête et pû voir la cause, une touffe verte, Midorima. Il ne comprit vraiment rien, pourquoi le tirait-il ? Et ils allaient où comme ça ?

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shin-chan ? On va où comme ça ?**

Aucune réponse, pas même un regard. Bon sang, mais que faisait-il exactement ? Ayant peu de patiente, il sentait à la fois de la colère mais aussi de la frustration monter en lui.

**- L-Lâches-moi, Shin-chan !**

Toujours rien. Il allait s'énerver, vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est de savoir où ils allaient et pourquoi. Takao avait beau l'interpeler, encore et encore, Midorima avait décidé de se taire.

**- He, Shin-chan ! Cria-t-il, ce qui fit arrêter de suite le concerné.**

Enfin, il a pû le faire réagir. Le concerné s'ayant arrêté, toujours tenant son bras, il se retourna soudainement. Son regard se porta sur lui, il ne comprit rien à « ça ». Il se stoppa net, ébahis, puis ils reprirent le chemin sans que le porteur de l'œil de faucon ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Il ne trouvait aucun sens à ce qu'il venait de voir. Quand le vert s'était retourné, il le fixait avec un regard… un regard menacant… mais aussi il y avait de la tristesse. C'était quoi ça à l'instant ? Il était complètement à la rue. Pour une fois, il ne savait aucunement ce qui allait se passer avec Shin-chan.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. A la vue de la maison de Midorima, il se sentait tellement bête. Pourquoi il n'a pas penser plus tôt à ça... ?

Shintaro lâcha son bras soudainement et avança vers la porte. Il resta devant sans bouger. Le silence régnait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lança la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu m'ignores ainsi, Takao ?**

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu mignores ainsi ? » Pourcentage des limites de sa crises de nerfs : 0 %. Il le prenait pour un idiot, c'est ça ? Bon certe, c'en est un mais, il est vraiment sérieux ?

**- Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?! Tu devrais le savoir, non ?! S'énerva Takao.**

Midorima s'interogea, qui devrait-il savoir ? Il se retourna et observa Takao d'un regard signifiant – pour notre cher idiot, version plus qu'exageré – un _« je ne comprends pas, puis-je avoir la suite de ton monologue ? Et n'hésite surtout pas à piquer une crise de nerf, hein._ »

**- Tu…tu te fous de moi ? Je suis à bout… Soupira-t-il. Je suis bien le seul à me préoccuper de ton cas, à rester avec toi. Je fais même un effort de me tramballer cette satanée remorque, bon même si c'est parce que je perds à chaque fois à pierre-papier-ciseau, mais toi tu fais quoi ? Rien ! Tu te barres en me laissant comme ça, comme un moins que rien ! Et il n'y a pas que ça ! J'ai l'impression que tu me considère juste comme un « partenaire », jusqu'à me demander si je compte vraiment pour toi…**

La tête baissé, rougissant de plus belle sous le regard insistant de Midorima. Il lui avait dit… Une partie de ses sentiments s'étaient dévoilé. Il le savait, c'est le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments, juste trois mots à prononcer, seulement trois…

**- Et malgrés tout ça, je… je t'aime, Shin-chan !**

**- Tu n'est qu'un idiot, Takao. Je le sais. Répondit-il, un petit sourire sur le visage.**

Midorima s'approcha peu à peu de Takao, jusqu'à arriver devant lui. Le plus petit leva la tête afin de le voir, rougissant de plus belle. Quant au plus grand, lui, baissa la tête pour voir son visage si expressif. Ils se regardaient ainsi dans les yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce que les mains du plus grand se posèrent autour du cou de Takao afin de rapprocher son visage du sien. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous la surprise du plus petit.

**- Je t'aime aussi, Kazunari. Répondit Shintaro après avoir rompu le baiser.**

Kazunari ne savait que dire. Il ne savait pas si ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même était de la joie, de la tristesse, ou bien tout simplement de l'amour… Un amour partagé.

Il se rapprocha de son désormais amant, ses mains appoignant son col pour le faire baisser et l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné, ce que Midorima ne tarda pas à répondre. Allant plus loin afin de prouver leur amour, leur langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, ce qui fit gémir le plus petit. Il en voulait plus, encore plus.

**- Dis Shin-chan, tu peux redire mon prénom ? Demanda Takao, après avoir quitté les lèvres de son amant pour manque d'air.**

- **Bakao**.

Il soupira et fit la moue. A cette pensé, il rigola. S'il n'avait pas décidé de lui faire la tête, qui sait il ne lui aurait pas avouer ses sentiments, et donc son Shin-chan ne serait pas son amant.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'ignorerais plus ?**

**- A savoir si tu y arriverais.**

* * *

**Voili, voilouuu !**

**Oui, c'est vrai. Midorima dire je t'aime est assez... improbable^^' Mais bon, c'est bien quand même ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et si vous pourriez vous donnez la peine de me faire une petite review, ce serait gentil. Ca me ferait plaisir ! :3**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaiiiiiiine !**


End file.
